


The Corner of SpicyCinaroll

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: The Corner of Desires [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Sexual Content, Spicycinaroll - Freeform, Underfell Sans, there may be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Compilation of Spicycinaroll fanficsNSFW will be applied to the Title of Chapter with appropriate warnings in the notes.





	1. Flowers for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red worked as a florist and was surprisingly liking his job. Very lax and calming–  
> “Pardon the outburst, but how do I passive-aggressively say, pardon the language, ‘fuck you’ in flower?”
> 
> … Pfft. Say what now?
> 
> General Fluff

Managing flowers was quite a task he didn’t expect to be difficult, but they were. It was a good thing he was diligent despite the initial mistrust and doubt his boss had towards because of his rough and sharp appearance.

If anything, Red had actually gotten the hang of it, and has come to enjoy caring for them; going as far as to be curious of their meanings.

The day was supposed to be like any other. A client or two would come in to make an order, he’d make the arrangements for them, and the day would end uneventfully; rinse and repeat.

The job wasn’t taxing and the pay was decent so he really wasn’t complaining at the lack of action. The flowers got that covered for him since all he does is tend to them, maybe reorganize the store if he ever felt up to it.

So it startled him when the door burst open, and a tall angry skeleton in charcoal suit stormed in. As he had been behind the counter, the newcomer slapped a couple of bills on the table and said, “Pardon the outburst, but how do I passive-aggressively say, pardon the language, ‘fuck you’ in flower? Not in a sexual manner though.”

Red blinked, and blinked again before he guffawed. This guy was hilarious. Oh stars, his stomach. Never had anyone request _that_ before.

“A-Are you all right?”

And kind enough to be concerned for him too. How sweet.

The small skeleton made a dismissive wave, “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Red made an effort to speak properly, chuckling from time to time to get it out of his system. Stars, he hasn’t laughed that hard in forever. This newcomer was really something.

“I’m _actually_ really sorry to say that there is no such flower with that meaning. Honestly, I wished there was, but maybe we could improvise instead.” He continued when he received a nod. “I think you need a bouquet of horseshoe geraniums for 'stupidity’. Maybe some foxglove and meadowsweet for 'insincerity’ and 'uselessness’, respectively. Add some 'you disappointed me’ yellow carnations. And finish off with some milfoil for 'war’ and orange lilies for 'hatred’. It would be quite striking!  _And_  full of loathing.”

His customer looked at him with awe, and Red felt quite proud of himself.

“It’s perfect! Er, well, can we take off the milfoil? I don’t particularly wish to start a war.”

Red chuckled some more and shrugged, “Sure thing, buddy. Now I just need your name and signature here. Do you want it now?”

“Yes, please!”

After the payment process, the small skeleton went ahead with gathering the flowers, making sure to cut the stems to length and wrapped them in some coloured paper and plastic sheet before tying a thick red ribbon to secure it.

“Here ya go. Hope the receiver gets what’s coming to them, and to actually go and fuck themselves over.”

“ _Language_ , good sir.” Though, the smile did not leave his customer’s face; even earned him a chuckle for his support.

“Heh. Well, thanks for your patronage.”

However, the tall skeleton didn’t leave, and instead looked around before pointing to a flower and asking what it was called.

Red raised a brow ridge, but answered nonetheless. “Those are hydrangeas.”

"I see! I’d like to buy one of those as well.”

“Sure, how many would you like?”

“Just one.”

It didn’t take Red long to wrap that up as well and handed it to the tall skeleton … only to have it handed back to him along with some bills.

“Is there something wrong with it?”

“It’s for you!” The tall skeleton smiled widely and waved him farewell as he motioned to leave.

“W-wait!” Red hastily grabbed a flower, making sure to cut its stem. He would’ve wrapped it but with the other leaving, he just handed it to him. “On the house.”

A single sweet pea flower.

With a bright smile he was sure to remember, and words of thanks, his customer left the store.

Red watched until the latter was out of his sight before moving to grab a vase to fill with water. Putting the hydrangea in, he placed it on the counter.

“Didn’t think he knew about it. That guy’s pretty clever.” The skeleton glanced at the opened book, spotting the name of his recent customer. “Papyrus, huh. Well, he was certainly an interesting one. Hope he orders more bouquets in the future.”

He laughed to no one when he remembered the request as he closed the book and took another look at the flower—‘ _Thank you for understanding.’_

The small skeleton’s grin was wide. He had definitely chosen the right flower for his reply.

_‘Thanks for the wonderful time.’_


	2. Arranged with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrange marriages between royalties were most of the time out of duty. And from that, most expected that it would never work out. That didn’t need to be the case. And these two were certainly not part of the ones to fall under the norm of couples under stagnant air. Love wasn’t restricted.
> 
> General Fluff

Their meeting was quick—almost nonexistent, but it happened nevertheless.

On the outskirts of town, Papyrus hid himself among the large mass of monsters garnering a brown hooded cloak to lay low. It would not do him good to be found sneaking about, but it had all been too suffocating there. The escape was much needed— _required_ even, if he was going to need to put up an optimistic front like he usually does.

With a sigh, Papyrus just kept walking with no specific destination; it was just something to clear his thoughts after all. As such, he wasn’t paying much attention, and had bumped hard into someone.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Though all he got in return was a snarl from small cloaked figure as the latter walked away.

‘How rude,’ was the only thing Papyrus thought of the hooded stranger, and nothing more.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two parties, this was their second meeting, but to them, it was the first of many to come.

Arranged marriages between two kingdoms were done in order to bring the two countries in peaceful unity. And this was no different.

As it was, it is to be between Prince Papyrus and Prince Red. And as the wedding is to take place at Papyrus’ country, he will become the king and Red would be his queen. You’d expect arguments, and their brothers, especially Red’s, was anticipating a burst of anger he was used to seeing whenever Red would feel restrictions … but there were no arguments; just a solemn acceptance of what was to become of their fate.

* * *

While it was out of duty, it didn’t mean that there couldn’t be any love that can blossom.

As such, it was customary for the soon to be wed to have private meetings to get to know each other better.

One would think as well that it was going to be rough of a start it would be to the two. In fact, it even looked one-sided as Papyrus can be seen chattering on and on in the gardens with Red who hadn’t spoken a word.

However, this was actually not so.

Red watched Papyrus carefully and was determining what kind of a character he really was. As he had seen both the good and bad in many monsters, he wasn’t a stranger in the field.

Though, he already figured that Papyrus would be the talkative of the two the moment he laid his eyes on him. It also proved his initial notion of the other being the carefree and bright monster he was when the latter smiled all the damn time. In fact, he remembered the tall skeleton smiling at him when their gazes met the first time.

It certainly took a while getting used to, and even Red had to admit that it wasn’t a bad trait to have; especially in court interacting amongst other royalties and nobles alike.

Red speculated that there was more to Papyrus than meets the eye; however, by how his friendly and easy to approach aura makes one lower their guard and find themselves opening up to him. Red was almost a victim to it, but he held strong as a monster that had dealt with such characters before.

It was needless to say that his interest was certainly piqued, and awaited their meetings with glee despite his brother’s own assumptions of his attitude towards them.

Papyrus, on the other hand, found Red’s foul mouth and cynical personality refreshing. Though it would only happen on occasions, his soul palpitated at the possibility of such responses from his partner. Not many would argue their opinion, and on an even rarer occasion, so passionately. Usually, they would just agree with Papyrus just to, either end the conversation or simply to ‘spare’ him of the harsh reality he was supposedly fortunate to not bear witness to. Papyrus despised it. And he let Red know this after their first heated debate on something trivial; he believed it was whether fluffy bunny deserved such a sad end to his story or not.

And even though Red did not talk as much, Papyrus was surprised at how attentive the latter was instead. He wasn’t just hearing his voice—he was  _listening_ ; to his opinions, to his ideas—every word of it.

Red wasn’t afraid to give it to him straight, and the best part in their arguments were that, if one was to win, the latter would  _admit_  to their mistake. He found that part endearing about Red because as the other put it, ‘I don’t know everything, so if I’m bound to be wrong, then at the very least it’ll allow me broaden my views. There’s nothing wrong with being … wrong.’ And from there, Papyrus had determined Red to be someone he could trust and rely on.

He was more than fortunate to be paired with someone as brilliant as Red and he planned to do his best to become worthy of such a partner. Though, he could do without Red’s bad puns that rival his own brother’s. If anything, his brother would be over the moon to have someone exchange such jokes with … Papyrus couldn’t help shudder at the imagery. He swore the world would end.

Currently, they were taking another stroll around the private gardens behind Papyrus’ castle. They would alternate between the two kingdoms, but Red found himself enjoying Papyrus’ side more, only because there’s actually more variety in this garden than back home. His brother was picky with the type of flower and its presentation as well as its representation, so there wasn’t anything new to see often.

They walked far enough and sat on one of the benches near a fountain. It was one of those times when Papyrus went silent and Red just waited. He always waited.

“Red … I know we had a similar conversation before, but …” the tall skeleton shook his head. “Remind me again _why_ we are doing this?”

They knew the typical ‘why’ which is to unite the kingdoms, but that wasn’t what Papyrus referred to. Red knew that it was about why they would need to have their lives affected for other monsters’ sakes; to strangers that could be bad, to strangers that could be good, all having the common trait of being faceless and nameless unknowns in their lives. Why does royalty have to perform such things like arrange marriages for the people? Is leading the populace to a fruitful success of having food, land, protection and the like not enough?

This was ‘why’s in Papyrus question, and Red would give it to him straight like he always does. “I don’t know why the practise is done. I don’t why marriage is required for a more pronounced truce than a simple signing of a pact. All I can say at least is that I’m fortunate enough that you aren’t some self-righteous, idiotic fuckface.” Papyrus let out a small smile at that. “But I think it’s because everyone has trust issues. Betrayal is not uncommon in the court. And with history repeating over and over again, it’s not farfetched why monsters just can’t trust one another completely. There will always be doubt.”

“Not between us.” Papyrus met Red’s gaze head on.

“… I’ll try,” was the only thing the small skeleton could offer, and Papyrus was more than satisfied at the honesty of it.

“By the way, with the wedding in a few days, are you being forced to wear a dress?”

Red groaned, “Ugh, don’t get me started on that. Apparently, I have to wear dresses after our wedding _all the time_.”

“All the time?”

“I’m fine. I’ll get used to it.”

“… I hear dresses are quite comfortable, but I’ll make sure the fabric is soft and won’t feel restricting.”

“Thank the _stars_. Anyway, the preparations are more or less coming along smoothly.”

“That’s good to hear. As long as you’re fine with it, I don’t really care what you’d wear.”

Red smirked, “Oh, really? So if I came as a slob you wouldn’t mind?”

Papyrus lifted a brow ridge challengingly in return, “And shock the mass into utter bewilderment at the absurdity of it all? By all means, go ahead. I quote from you, ‘let those _fucktards_ gape all they want. I don’t give a single fuck what they think. Nope, no fucks to give. And if they get heart attacks, a celebration please.’”

And Red did the only thing appropriate, he laughed and laughed and laughed.

Everything was going swimmingly. Just like fate intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU … I tried. I’m not really good at this type AU even though I fantasize about it from time to time. 
> 
> This is because I think relationships in royal courts are special snowflakes.  
> In the old times, people are able to marry their brother, or cousin, or uncle, or sister, etc. etc. etc. With such ridiculously complicated love or ‘love’ relationships (by which people do it because they have to or for some scheme, etc. etc. etc.), I have been intimidated tackling such an AU. 
> 
> Plus, you know those elite parties where specific hinting of words or passive-aggressive talk women do as well proper gestures in order to do those things where they can humiliate or shame the person openly but not ‘intentionally’?? Yeah, those are so fun to read but hard to make on my own. Hope to one day be able to those. I find them to be, like highlights of the AU cuz they create interesting drama/conflict + character development/dynamic. ; w;) I wanna do them but that requires reading those historical novels ….. so lazy. orz


	3. When Everyone Did. You Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I could just use a hug right now”
> 
> Rated T

“Hey, Papyrus?” Red gently knocked at the door with one hand, a tray of food on the other. “I’m coming in.” He didn’t bother asking. The latter never responded.

Opening the door, he was greeted with the familiar darkness of the room. He had learned to navigate his way without turning the lights on as for Papyrus’ request, and it really broke his heart at how much the latter had changed.

Ever since the accident, Papyrus wasn’t the cheerful and optimistic and silly skeleton he knew and loved. And he couldn’t blame him …

It was his fault anyway.

He should’ve been the one to … Red shook his head as he placed the tray onto the bedside table.

“Come on. You should eat.” The skeleton moved to shake the body completely covered by the blanket only to stop midway and retract his hand when he heard a muffled answer.

“I’m not hungry.”

They both knew he was wrong, but Red didn’t insist any further.

When Papyrus didn’t hear the usual protest, he was both glad and saddened. It looked Red had given up on him too—

The bed creaked as the new weight disturbed its form.

The tall skeleton could feel his lover even with the blanket between them as their backs touched.

“… I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know what the other was going to say, but he certainly wasn’t expecting apologies.

Red lowered his head to his hands in distress. “I know … I know that it should’ve been me. If Sans didn’t push me out of the way—“

“No!”

Papyrus flipped the covers over; bewildered orange eye lights met forlorn red ones as he sat up.

“I don’t want you blaming yourself, you hear me Red?”

“But … if it wasn’t for me, San would’ve been—”

“I know!” Papyrus softened his voice when the latter flinched from his yelling. “I know.”

The tall skeleton looked away. He bent his knees, wrapping his arms around them. “I don’t blame you. I never did.” Papyrus bowed his head when tears begun to erupt from his eye sockets. “I just … miss him.” His shoulders shook. “I miss him, Red.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know you do.” The small skeleton didn’t know what to do, and it made him just as distraught as his lover was feeling right now. But he was going to try.

“Is there … anything you want me to do?”

“Anything? Even hugs and kisses?”

Red made his resolute evident in his tone. “ _Anything_.”

Papyrus jerked his head and stared at the other in awe.

Early into their relationship, the latter had made it clear that he was not one for physical contact and Papyrus respected that; keeping it to a minimal with brief handholding and cuddles to almost nonexistent if possible.

And now, it was Red offering it.

When Papyrus bowed his head as to hide face, the small skeleton almost deflated at the rejection, but he heard the mumbled response. “I could … just use a hug right now.”

Red didn’t say anything as he maneuvered himself so that he kneeled behind his partner to embrace him—almost as if shielding him from everything.

“Sans was … and will always be my hero.” Papyrus lifted his head to rest his chin on his knees. “And he died to save you, so you shouldn’t go blaming yourself.” Red didn’t say a word and the skeleton took a deep breath. “I … know I wasn’t exactly amiable company. And I _did_ blame you in those early days.” He felt the latter tighten his hold. “And I’m sorry, Red. I really am.”

“I know, Papyrus.”

“Won’t you call me Paps again?”

“I-If you’re okay with it.”

It was a weak smile, but it was a start—the start of his healing. “As long you’re with me, I think … I think I’ll be fine now.”

When everybody else gave up—gave him the space he didn’t need—his lover kept on trying no matter how many times he had pushed him away and spouted hurtful words.  

Red never gave up on him.

So he wasn’t going give up on himself either.

He had a lot of making up to do after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request ask by sesurescue


	4. Trying to be Humerus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Can you please come and get me?”  
> “I don’t know where I am. Help me”
> 
> Rated T

The moment he heard his phone ring, it confused him at first before rushing to answer it.

Other than from Undyne and Sans, with their familiar and specific ringtone, he had the others set to the default one. But there was one other monster he had set a specific ringtone to; however, the latter rarely called.

Immediately, he pressed the call button and greeted his lover with glee. "Red! This is a surprise. You never really ca—"

“P-P-Paps.”

The hoarseness of the other’s tone made him stop. He could also hear heavy breathing. “Red, what’s the matter?” Worry and anxiousness flooded him when it took some time for Red to answer.

“C-Can you just … Can you p-please come and get me?”

“I—Of course! Where are you?” Papyrus was getting ready, taking off his kitchen apron and headed to the doorway to wear his red boots; the pressed between the side of his head and shoulder.

“… I-I don’t know where I am … H-Help me.” Red's voiced was becoming strained, and the way his lover practically pleaded so helplessly made him almost want to cry himself.

But he stayed strong. “Shh. It’s going to be okay.” He paused for a moment and inwardly groaned at the thought, but if it’ll lighten his lover’s mood. “You’re going  _tibia_  okay. We’re skeletons, so nothing gets under our skin, so I want you to stay on the tele _bone_  for a little while longer. Understood?” God, he wanted to die.

But it was worth it when, although it sounded a bit pained, Red laughed in delight. "L-Love you, Paps. I-I’ll keep being a l-lazy bones over here.“

Papyrus chuckled and opened the door. “Good.”

* * *

Papyrus had called everyone he knew to help find Red. Numbers were good for search party. And all this time, the skeleton tried getting his lover to tell him as much detail as he could of his location.

There wasn’t much to go from unfortunately, when it was dark on Red’s side.

He said the room felt like it was getting hot, and maybe …  _burning_? But he wasn’t sure about the latter.

“Nyeh! B-Burning?!” Papyrus looked to his brother stricken with fear.

Sans informed every one of the new information and looked for places that might be set on fire.

Both Papyrus and Fell worked the hardest, and ran all over the place.

It was pure luck and an unfortunate event when they heard an explosion happened on one of the builings. And at that moment, Papyrus heard the phone hang up. “R-Red?!” He tried calling back only to immediately be greeted with the voicemail lady.

His brother was at his side along with Honey, and the two teleported immediately inside. Fell on the other hand, didn’t waste another moment and came charging in. Heedless of the fire and falling stones. Papyrus wasn’t too far behind.

“It came from the top floors!” Fell had said, the four of them split and searched a floor near the fire.

The building was shaking, and more and more of the floor began to cave from its poor structure.

“Red! Red!” He called for his partner relentlessly, inhaling a bit of the fumes that made him cough as he opened each door with the hope that Red was there.

One after another, over and over. It was getting harder to breathe the closer he got to the source of the blast, and he perspired profusely.

Finally, one of them had found him as Sans went to tell him and ported both of them out of the building.

And when he saw Red, he was conflicted between relief and despair at his lover’s poor condition, and was carried away by Fell to the hospital. The latter had been overprotective and had only allowed Papyrus to accompany him.

Red was immediately put into emergency care, and all the two skeletons did, was sit, and wait.

Red was … Papyrus leaned forward to place his forehead on his gloved hands.

He saw some broken bones; a large amount of blood stained the clothes, a large crack on the head travelling down to an eye socket. A tooth was missing, and…

For the first time in Papyrus’ life, he knew what it meant to want to murder someone; the urge to hurt the people that dared did this to his lover.

Though, as if Fell had sensed his intentions, he said, “My brother doesn’t want you to fight anyone.”

“… I know.” He knew it clearly, but doesn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to think about it.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find the culprits and deal with them. You just focus on helping my brother out.”

Papyrus smiled softly, though disappointed, “Yeah, I will.”

It was certainly these serious moments that Fell respected the skeleton and found they had things more in common than he’d expected.

And they sat there, waiting, waiting, and waiting.

* * *

When Red came to, he was disoriented and almost immediately blinded by the bright lights. It took a while for his vision to readjust, only to notice that he could only see with one eye.  _Damn. Those fuckers got me good_.

He went to check for other damages, but found himself wincing and struggling.

Just then, the door opened, and Papyrus came in with a tray of food, surprised to find him awake. “Oh! Excellent timing!”

He smiled excitedly, sitting on the chair beside his bed. “How are you feeling? Oh! Wait.” He made him drink a couple sips of water from a straw before continuing. “ _Now_ , how are feeling?”

Seeing Papyrus cheerful really brought his spirits up, and Red smiled at him. “Better than before.“ But the frown that came after caught him off guard. “What's—” He understood immediately when the latter caressed his cheek; he leaned into the touch.

“Your eye … is it …”

“Yeah.”

Red was actually expecting the latter to apologize and he was ready to calm him and say it wasn’t his fault, but Papyrus said something else.

“I’m just glad you're  _alive_.” Tears started to pour out. “Really, really glad, ‘cuz,” he tried drying them away with his hand before continuing, “I felt so  _helpless_. Then I was scared when I couldn’t contact you again. And you were … you were covered inso much  _blood_.”

Red didn’t know what was appropriate to say, so he stayed quiet but showed his appreciation by holding the hand on his cheek.

“Red … Would you tell me what happened?” It was Papyrus’ turn to expect for Red to say no, and for him to say that it was okay and he didn’t want to push, Red said something else.

“I will, but later, okay? I don’t want to remember them right now … Plus, you’re here with me, with food.” His gaze gestured to the tray.

“Oh!” Papyrus took a bowl of oatmeal and mixed it around, relieved that it was still warm. “I’d almost forgotten. You need to eat something before you fall asleep again.”

“You gonna feed me, sweetheart?” Red smiled gently, and the sentiments were returned tenfold when the latter’s was practically radiant.

“Of course, leave it to me!”

“Heh, now,” Red’s grin was absolutely wide. “Tell me more puns and say you love me.”

“… Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request anon ask


	5. Pretty Please (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Fuck Him. Please. 
> 
> Horny Red = Quickie. 
> 
> Warnings: Dirty talk and a bit of soul play

It wasn’t every day that Red would feel horny. But then again, it wasn’t uncommon for the skeleton to be so either.

So Papyrus is hit with the predicament of his lover towering over him, seated on his lap,  _grinding_  against him. It was highly inappropriate to be doing this on their couch.

“Come on, baby. Just a quickie, yeah?” Red trailed his translucent tongue along the tall skeleton’s neck, delighted in hearing a groan in response.

“Red, now is not the time. Our brothers are going to come any minute! We cannot be so indecent and i-inappropriate.” And yet, he didn’t push away. Instead, his hands settled on the other’s hip bones.

Red let out a stuttered laugh, hindered by moans as the latter added more friction to the movement. He grinned widely, pleased that Papyrus was going along with his mood. “It’ll be faster if you fuck me.”

Papyrus was used to his lover’s foul mouth, but he still couldn’t help the blush that coloured his cheekbones. Red was just so lewd.

“Pretty please, baby?” Red leaned forward and kissed Papyrus, slowly prying the other’s mouth open and made a pleased noise when his tongue met with another.

All the while their languid dance, the small skeleton took off one of Papyrus’ glove and moved his partner’s hand to put it inside his shorts.

The tall skeleton gasped, breaking apart from their kiss.

“See?” Red rubbed against Papyrus’ hand. “I’m wet. My pussy is so wet for you, Paps.”

 _Stars_. Red was needy, lewd, clingy, and vulgar—Papyrus thrusted three fingers into his lover, making the other scream from the sudden intrusion. He put his free hand behind Red’s head and pulled him to mash their mouths and tongues together.

Papyrus loved him.

And it was his duty to satisfy his partner’s needs. As well as his own; his magic had formed and throbbed in his pants.

Papyrus removed his hand from Red’s shorts. He ignored the whine that followed when he also broke away from their kiss.

Red was already trying to catch his breath and they haven’t even gotten to the main part.

“Your shorts.”

Red didn’t need any more prompting and took them off quick.

Papyrus in turn, simply lowered his pants to free his hardened cock.

Red was practically drooling at the sight, and while Papyrus felt flattered, they really have to attend to these matters quickly. It wouldn’t do for their guests to witness their coupling. Or to be accurate, Papyrus will never let anyone see his lover in this manner. It was all for him and his alone.

Papyrus grabbed for Red’s hip bones and brought him forward so that his cock met the wet lips of his partner’s entrance. "It’s practically  _dripping_.“

The moment their eye lights met, Red quickly covered his mouth as Papyrus slammed him down to take the whole thing inside of him.

The small skeleton’s body twitched and shook. Tears erupted from eye sockets, and still Red wore a trembling smile. Stars, he loved it rough. The pleasure-pain sensation struck his bones hard. It was amazing feeling, one Red had become addicted to experiencing once Papyrus stopped holding back. His hands moved to grip the soft red scarf; panting heavily.

Papyrus moaned at the heat surrounding around him; tightening and hugging. He licked his mouth, seeing where they connected. "Nyehehe, so greedy.” He looked at Red in the eyes. “You really wanted it.”

“Heh. T-told you.” Red closed his eyes, feeling Papyrus’ cock pulse inside. Did it get bigger? Oh he was going to be in for a ride.

Without another word, Papyrus lifted Red up, only pull him down and Red screamed. His lover’s screams began to increase in volume and it wasn’t long until it Red the one moving; all on his own. Papyrus was absolutely captivated.

“Oh fuck. Fuck,  _fuck_ , yes! So good. You feel so good, Paps.”

Papyrus watched Red become lost—rapt with feverish lust. It took his breath every time. And wanting to see more, his hand went up into the other’s shirt.

“ _Aaaah!_  Paps!”

He rubbed Red’s soul, pressing harder from time to time.

“Shit. Fuck!” Red trembled in his spot. He was no longer able to feel strength in his legs to move. But you could see him try to push himself up, and the attempted effort warmed Papyrus’ soul.

“You can’t?" Red shook his head. "That’s all right.” He took out Red’s soul, pulsing and wet, and took a long swipe across it with his tongue.

Red flung his head back, a silent scream as he gripped the scarf tighter. Papyrus took back the role of moving his hips. And in no time, he was slamming against Red hard and fast and his fingers played with the amount pressure he put in squeezing it.

“I love this. Love you, Paps.” Red kissed Papyrus, desperately. Their tongues roughly met and the increased pace brought them close.

Papyrus’ hand on the other’s hip moved to grab the spine and used it as leverage to bringing his lover closer to completion, knowing full well how sensitive the skeleton was being gripped there.

Red broke away, his eyes were shut tight. “P-Paps. Pap—”

Papyrus kissed his cheek. “I got you.” He pressed hard on Red’s soul. “ _Come._ ”

Red whimpered and gushes of red drenched Papyrus’ cock. Papyrus was close and in three more thrusts, he coated Red’s insides.

The two took moments to catch their and rest from their high.

Red chuckled, kissing Papyrus after. “Thank you, baby. Love you.”

“Nyeh. Love you too.”

The two, well, more of Papyrus, was startled when they heard another voice. “Well, this certainly is something.”

Sans and Fell stood on the doorway entrance. “S-Sans—brother I—”

“It’s okay, bro. Really. We’ll just wait outside until you’re ready, ‘kay?” He made his way out of the house.

Papyrus’ face was flushed, completely embarrassed, while Red relaxed against his lover’s chest; his lust sated.

Fell and Red made eye contact and younger snorted before following Sans outside. The couple could hear Fell’s loud voice, “I told you they were fucking. You owe me 50 gold Sans!” The door was promptly shut with a bang.

 _Brat_. Red thought, before looking to his lover. “That didn’t go so bad.”

“Nyeh!”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d actually go with my 'quickie’ idea.” He pecked the other’s cheek.

“Well,” Papyrus had a shy smile. “You  _did_  say please.”

Red blinked at him before he burst out laughing.

Seeing how relaxed the small skeleton was around him, how far they came along in their relationship to be at ease with each other’s presence, and how honest Red had been with him, it was worth it.

The laughter died to small chuckles before Red leaned forward to kiss him.

It was definitely worth it.

… Even if they did get caught by their brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated and inspired by bigloheveryday from their art post here: https://bigloheveryday.tumblr.com/post/157791818678/fs-pretty-please-someone-fuck-him-please


	6. Red's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Coffee, and eating out
> 
> In which, Papyrus wants to do something for Red on his special day.
> 
> General Fluff

When Undyne gave him tea leaves, Papyrus was confused. He’s never brewed tea before but maybe it’d be something he’d like. It was much better than what Red drank at least. The skeleton will never know how his lover could stand coffee.

Nevertheless, he set out to turn on the coffee machine his brother gave Red on his birthday last year. It was nearing afternoon, and the only reason he allowed the latter sleep in was because it was Red’s birthday today. Speaking of birthdays, he wondered if the small skeleton would be willing to go eat out or something.

A special day shouldn’t be spent in the house lazing around after all.

He turned around when he heard the heavy footsteps. He was greeted with Red entering the kitchen whilst rubbing his eye sockets to rid of sleep. “Good afternoon, lazy bones!”

“Morning, Paps.” Red took a seat, and Papyrus poured the coffee into a mug and placed it front of him.

Red kissed the other’s cheek, whispering his thanks before taking a sip. A small smile gracing his features, and Papyrus would never get over how docile and sweet Red was whenever he just woke up. As if a completely different person to the one that swears and make constant puns. Not that he didn’t like that side of him, Papyrus simply appreciated this quieter side too.

The tall skeleton embraced Red from behind, a kiss on the back of his head. “Happy birthday, Red.”

“Oh … It is, isn’t it? Thanks, sugar.”

Just then, the kettle whistled, and Papyrus hastily went over to take it off the stove.

“You’re making tea? Undyne?”

“Yeah! She gave me some tea leaves, but I’m not really sure how to make them. Do you have any idea?”

Red shook his head. “Sorry, baby.”

“Nyeh, it’s all right. Maybe it was just not meant to be.”

“What a _tea_ se, wouldn’t you say?”

And Red was completely awake. So Papyrus must not fall behind.

“I know what you mean. _Leaf_ ing me in such suspense.”

“Letting you BREW over it.”

“Almost as if it wants me to let off some _steam_.”

The two stared at each other, before laughing.

“Oh my stars. You did so well! Your brother would be so proud to hear it. I’m tearing up myself.”

It was a good thing he made Red promise him to never tell Sans about it. Else, he will _never_  hear the end of it if his brother knew. Please spare him.

“Say Red,”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to eat out today? Maybe tonight or something? It’d be a shame to stay indoors on your birthday!”

Red took a huge gulp of his drink. “But I like indoors.” The sad expression he got made him chuckle. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He placed his cup on the table, thinking of a place to eat out at. “Hmm … Do you have something in mind? I don’t have anywhere in particular I want to go to.”

Papyrus beamed. “As a matter of fact I do! I also made reservations too.”

“W-Woah! Uh, _reservations_? Paps, where is this?”

Papyrus took out a card from his pocket and slid it over to Red.

The small skeleton began to sputter as his eye lights dilated to mass proportions. “PAPS! This is—”

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, but—Paps, that’s not the point! This is expensive and—”

“Only the best for your special day.” Red looked so troubled and panicked that Papyrus grasped his hand in assurance. “It’s okay. Let me do this for you.”

“But—”

“You are _worth_ it … But if you really don’t want to, I’ll cancel it.”

Red gripped his lover’s hand as he took a deep breaths. He didn’t speak for moments, taking his time to think things over in his head. “… No, it’s fine.” He smiled softly, a soft red coloured his cheek bones. “I’m kind of looking forward to it.”

Papyrus was more than ecstatic. “Then it’s decided! Thank you, Red!”

“Pfft. I think you got it backwards.”

But Papyrus didn’t care, and Red simply sighed in exasperation. It was going to be quite a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask by sageheartcat


	7. A Place to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Where is your favourite place to escape to?"
> 
> In which Red just thinks about how lucky he is. 
> 
> General Fluff

Home.

It was something he didn’t think he’d have at all considering the abandonment of … dare he call that monster his father let alone kin.

But it exists.

Home exists.

That despite the treachery and cruelty of everything he had experience, there was still a place for him to escape to, and a place to come back as well: home.

“Red! Dinner is ready!” Papyrus called out from the kitchen, bowls of pasta on both gloved hands as he headed towards the living space where the short skeleton was seated.  

“Thanks, sugar.” Gingerly taking it from other and took a forkful of a bite. He was used to the burnt taste. “It’s amazing as always, babe.”

“Nyeh!” Papyrus’ expression—a brief show of worry—relaxed to a pleased one and sat alongside his lover. It was always obvious to Red that the latter would worry of screwing up, and Red couldn’t help thinking how much of a people pleaser Papyrus grew up to be. It was worrying really, but Red could see that the latter had been only doing that with him instead of minding about what others might say like before.

Somehow, while it was honour that his partner cared for his opinion, it was troublesome at times at just how often it was done.

He was a lazy monster through and through, and Red could never fathom what it was that attracted Papyrus to him, enough to even _ask_ him out. However, he wasn’t about to question it, and make sure that he’d, at the very least, return the sentiment.

After several mouthfuls and dead taste buds later, Red placed the empty bowl on the table and leaned his head on Papyrus shoulder. He could feel the skeleton stiffen under him, before practically forcing themselves to relax.

“I love you, Paps … Thanks for everything.” Words that were difficult to say in the past, left his mouth with ease and Red found himself blessed and happy of how good he was having it.

Papyrus nudged for him to move off, only to place the half-eaten bowl on the table beside his own, and leaned back again. This time, he pulled Red to his lap, the other allowing the closeness he used to refuse, and simply laid them down to cuddle. Papyrus’ head met the arm rest, and Red rested his own on his partner’s chest.

Papyrus didn’t say a word, which many would’ve thought to be a rarity as the latter had been candour with their feelings. But really, it didn’t need to be said. His actions had always spoken loud enough, and Red hears them loud and clear.

Content the two were, relaxing on the couch in each other’s embrace as the tv continued to show nonsense. The warmth and comforting atmosphere was enough to drive anyone sleepy.

So when Red succumbed, eyes slowly closing, he smiled as he heard soft words uttered to him.

“Sweet dreams, Red.”

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask by sageheartcat


	8. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red got himself monster fever, and he hates it. No worries! The great Papyrus is there to take care of him. 
> 
> General Fluff

Red was stuck in bed. He wouldn’t have minded if it weren’t for the fact that he hated being sick. His nasal felt stuffy, making him breathe through his mouth. He was hot and sweaty, and not even the fun kind. And he was just felt so weak over all.

He fucking hated it.

“Fucking damnit!” The door opened just as he exclaimed, and was greeted with Papyrus carrying a tray of food.

“Language!”

“Screw you! Let me out. This is hell.” At least his throat wasn’t as sore as before. Red didn’t care if he sounded like a whiny and petulant child. He had the right to if he was going to be subjected to this torture.

“It’s not that bad, Red.” Papyrus smiled brightly, which was a funny contrast to Red’s grumpy face. “And I’ll make sure to bring you to full recovery.”

Red huffed, sinking into the blankets a bit as the latter neared the bedside and sat on the stool there; the tray placed on his lap.

“… Sorry for making you stay.” He frowned, feeling guilty. “You’ve been looking forward to that convention thing, and I just had to ruin it.”

“Nonsense! Don’t ever think that way.”

“But—”

“If you failed to notice, I much rather enjoy spending time with you than being away.”

“… Even if I’m sick?”

“I get to take care of you right?” Papyrus was just as cheerful as ever, looking at the bright side of things. Their personalities and ideals clashed, but it strangely works out in the end.

Red sighed in defeat, sniffling a bit. It wasn’t as if he could stop his lover from doing so anyway. He was a force to be reckoned with. “… Your funeral.”

Papyrus smiled gently, patting the blankets in reassurance. “You’ll be better in no time!”

Red’s face flushed, whether from the sickness or from embarrassment he didn’t want to know. “Ugh. You’re such a sap.” 

“Nyehehe~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	9. The Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> A story where everyone is suspicious of the Uf!bros because of their LV except the Ut!bros.
> 
> Rated T

Ever since they decided to leave their universe and live with their counterparts, of a world much nicer and peaceful than theirs, eyes were on them constantly whenever the two brothers were out on some errands around town.

They paid it no mind. Or more like, Fell naturally glared in their way for them to stop and Red just settled with having his hood up.

They were currently making their way back after some grocery shopping, and Red wanted to snap at townspeople once and for all. If anything actually, it made him want to go back to their own universe. Well … it was a trial anyway. If it didn’t work out, they’d just visit from time to time then.

No doubt their LV, especially Fell’s makes everyone around them so wary. Even if there were … tolerating their existence.

“I don’t understand why they are still staring at us like we’re dangerous when it’s been practically 3 months and we haven’t done shit! I mean, while it’s understandable that I, the great and terrible Papyrus, is to be feared by all regardless of the universe,”

“Naturally.” Red added with a smirk that caused his brother to brighten despite the angry scowl that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face—only the ones who knew Fell well would understand the slightest of changes.  

“This was just ridiculous.” The tall skeleton marched faster. “These monsters won’t last long in our world that’s for sure.”

“Heh, well, it’s our fucking LV after all. And this place is just all about rainbows and cupcakes.”

Fell guffawed at the statement and the two continued to take shots at the world in comparison to theirs as they made their way back.

It was at least something to ignore the others around them.  

* * *

Once home and opening the door, the tension left Red. And a brief glance at his brother, shoulders sagging much like what he just did, the latter had been on guard as well. It will be quite a habit to break if they really did plan to stay.

But the time will come if it did. For the time being, the two brothers proceeded to take off their shoes after one of them closed the door.

The sound alerted the one of the occupants in the house of their arrival, and Papyrus was the first to greet them as he came out of the kitchen. Sans was still at work, so he had informed them that he’d be coming home late.

“How was your trip?” Papyrus walked towards them in order to get the paper bags Red carried. While the short skeleton said that he could handle it, Papyrus took it regardless.

Fell answered the question. “They’ don’t like us.” A simple and matter-of-fact sentence had Papyrus frowning as the latter carried the rest of the bags and headed to the kitchen.

Red sighed, rubbing his nape nervously.  “They were staring, but it wasn’t as bad as before when they were talking behind our backs.”

Papyrus’ frown deepened, looking to be on the borderline of actually getting mad; a rarity for the usually cheerful skeleton. Red decided to change the subject. “But never mind that sweetheart, I’m more than looking forward to that new recipe you’re thinking of making for tonight’s dinner.”

“I made absolute sure we got all the ingredients you requested.” Fell piped up from the kitchen which made Red chuckle. His brother had been actually quite excited to learn what Papyrus was planning to cook up.

The short skeleton looked up as Papyrus stayed quiet, and his eye sockets widened when he saw the latter tearing up. “H-Hey, it’s okay Paps. No need for the waterworks.”

“I-It’s just … not fair.”

“Yeah?” Red looked back and met eye contact with Fell. The latter simply nodded, and began heading upstairs to give them some privacy. “Let me hear it, love.”

Papyrus wiped his tears, his grip on the paper bag loosening; having unconsciously tightened it earlier and the crinkling of paper could be heard. “It’s been 3 months, Red. _3 whole months_.”

Fell made the same comment earlier, and Red sighed again. “I know, Paps. I get it, really. But what you gonna do right? Our LV is just too high to be normal in your world.” The short skeleton smiled as he gently took the other’s free hand to his own. “‘Sides, not like they’re doing anything bad than give us a _cold_ shoulder.”

“Well, I suppose that—” Papyrus paused, squinting down at the skeleton whose grin widened even more. “Was that a _pun_ , Red?”

Red shrugged his shoulders as he looked away, trying and failing to look innocent. “ … Maybe.”

The moment those words left his mouth, the short skeleton let go of Papyrus hand as the latter moved to put the bag down. Before Red could think about teleporting, a blue bone swiped across him that made his body heavy and immobile.

 _Oh shit._ Red found himself sweating as Papyrus trapped him, his back against the door.

The tall skeleton leaned down; gloved hands placed on either side of the short skeleton’s head, and regarded him with the most serious look he could muster.

“So … You think you’re so _cool_ , huh? Just because you made that joke?”

Red was beside himself with delight. If he could move, he’d be actually _giggling_.

“It’s _snow_ joking matter, Red. So you need to _chill_ with the puns.”

Once Papyrus’ magic wore off, the two skeletons silently stared at each other, before bursting in uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh my-Oh my fucking stars Paps! That was,” Red held his stomach. “Awesome!”

“Nyehehehe~! I was worried that I was going to end up laughing too soon.”

“Aced it, sweetheart.” The short skeleton wiped the tears that formed in his eye sockets. “Stars, I’m so proud.”

“Ugh, don’t tell Sans, Red. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Red grinned, “Well, I can for a pri—”

The short skeleton stilled as Papyrus kissed him. Their tongues intertwined, but the kiss didn’t last long.  

Papyrus smiled widely as Red’s face flushed and was rendered speechless. “Don’t worry, Red. We’ll continue after dinner.”

Not ‘can’, but ‘will’. And Red was the one left babbling incoherently as the tall skeleton laughed and decided to get started on making dinner.

Get dunked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon request


	10. Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished art by me: https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/159916742052/wip-idek-if-im-going-to-finish-it-little-red

The skeleton trembled, slowly backing away as the wolf spotted him. Tears sprung from his eye sockets in utter fear. 

He had heard so many legends of the beast, and each end in a tragedy for the travellers. The skeleton didn’t want to be its next victim, but …

The creature began coming close, and Red found himself only able to slowly move away as if the gravity around him got heavier, as if this was one of those nightmares where you simply couldn’t escape. 

Closer and closer it came, and the skeleton was outright sobbing at this point, holding the basket with both hands to raise it in from of him; either as a piece offering or for self defense, he didn’t know. But he did it anyway. 

The wolf stopped when it stood tall in front of Red. Its tail swished from side to side and it stared at him—watching him carefully—judging him for his next move. 

So the skeleton stilled in his place, though unable to control his small shakes and whimpers he couldn’t hold back. Red lowered his head, an act of submission that he didn’t mean any harm nor wanted a fight. But he might be a meal to the latter, and his fate would just end the same as the tales he had heard. 

The beast leaned its head forward, and Red shut his eyes, preparing himself for the incoming pain …

Only to feel the latter bumping his head and … _nuzzling_  him? 

Red slowly opened his eyes in confusion and was surprised from having the wolf so close to him. It licked his tears, and continued nuzzling him. 

“H-Hey, stop.” The beast stopped, and the skeleton really wanted to go home. It was all too confusing, and he didn’t know how to feel about the situation. 

“… You’re fucking weird,” was what he concluded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea


	11. Unicorns are Virgin Killers (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO. This is what happens when I haven’t slept for a day, and I chat with sinful-skeletons and one of them brings up that they were a pure and innocent unicorn. 
> 
> Well, let me tell you. The first thing I asked were, “So would you say, ur rockin’ a horse cock?” 
> 
> And it all went downhill from there folks! By yours truly. :’) 
> 
> Warnings: …. We were on extreme crack (we weren’t, we’re just crazy. Don’t do bad drugs. D':)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Crack fic

 

He came into the bedroom, with the swagger and allure he could muster from he learned from his dating manual. And he sauntered over to the bed exuding plenty of confidence to make his swoon at his seductive capabilities.

"You ready?" 

"You, pfft, y-you look quite the  _stallion_ , Paps." 

He decidedly ignored the giggles that began to seep out of his lover's mouth. "I'm obviously a unicorn, Red." 

"Yeah," he giggled some more. "Obviously." 

'Well, if he's going to continue such mockery, then it's time to put my plan into play.' 

"You know, Red, they say only virgins could touch unicorns." 

Red snorted. "Did they now? Lucky for you I'm a virgin then." 

Papyrus chuckled, "Quite right. So, if that's true, would you then say that," Papyrus climbed onto the bed, his lover obliging to be towered over, and now the tall skeleton was between his partner's legs as their face was close enough to kiss. 

"Unicorns are virgin killers?" 

At the innocent delivery of the question, it took time for Red to process the information. Then, his face flushed deep red, and he laughed. 

He  _laughed_.

Papyrus was offended at the other's audacity to laugh at his moment of sexiness. 

"Oh my  _stars!_ Paps that's so, oh my stars,  _that's so good_. It's too, ahahaha, it's too funny." 

"Red! Stop laughing!" 

"I, pfft, I—" he was wheezing.

Oh that does it. 

Papyrus undressed Red quickly, ignoring the weak protests. Hands on the other's knees, he parted wider so that he could see  _everything_. 

"Summon your pussy." 

At the stern command, Red jolted, feeling his soul thump hard against his rib cage before following the order. 

It was wet and ready, just the way Papyrus liked it. And he unzip the lower compartment of his unicorn onesie to release his throbbing cock. 

Red gulped as his lover lined himself against his entrance, and when their eyes met, he shuddered at the intensity of the gaze. 

"If I'm a unicorn, then I'll destroy you with my horse cock." 

Red didn't have the chance to react to that statement. Instead, keening at the harsh intrusion; completely filled and virginity taken. 

Papyrus licked his mouth when he heard that oh-so-delicious sound. "Now, let's see if you can still laugh." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s obvious that I am not sane at this point. It escalated to me thinking since innocent + sweet + horse cock = Papyrus. Therefore Papyrus is unicorn. Papyrus is virgin killer. XD
> 
> And yes, Papyrus was wearing a unicorn kigurumi.
> 
> Heard it from here folks. Let it be known. Please be wary of unicorns. They WILL take your virginity. O-O
> 
> Update: My partner in crime wrote a sequel!!! Check it out. :D   
> https://sinful-skeletons.tumblr.com/post/162708143501/unicorns-are-virgin-killers


	12. Another Side of You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: …. nothing extreme to note of. ^^”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me practicing something. Rusty. I have 4 nsfw fics I need to write.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here, Red.”

The aforementioned skeleton looked up from his spot, currently squatting with a large bottle occupying both hands. Red smirked, “I could say the same. Didn’t Blue and my bro say you’re not to be within 100 metres of a liquor store?”

Stretch laughed, “Awww, come on. It’s not like I’m  _buying_  anything.” He gave an expectant look to Red.

“Uh-uh. Nope. Contrary to popular belief, I  _like living_. Thank you very much.”

“ _Reeeeeeddd!!_  Please!” The tall skeleton crouched along with his companion. “Isn’t that what best friends do for each other?”

“Ask Sans.”

“ _Pleeeaassseee!!_  I quit smoking didn’t I?”

Red huffed. “And you can quit drinking. Now stop it. You’re attracting attention and I happen to like this store’s liquor.”

Stretch sighed, but conceded in dropping the subject. “What’s the occasion then?”

Red looked back to the bottle in his hands, quickly noting how he chose something tamer and a little bit sweet to his taste than he’d like. Well, it wasn’t as if he was the only one going to drink it anyway. “Paps and I’s anniversary is next week, but it’s hell week for both of us, so we’re celebrating it today.”

Stretch whistled, “How long has it been? 8 years?”

“Pfft. You’re exaggerating. It’s just been 5.”

“Damn. Still. 5, huh. Honestly, sorry but, it’s still hard to believe that you two have been dating this long. We actually even made a bet on how long you’d guys would last.”

“No one won?”

“Yup.”

Red chuckled before standing up. Stretch following after him as he headed to the cash register.

“Papyrus lets you drink?”

“He drinks too.”

“Yeah, right.” The sarcasm in Stretch’s tone was so clear; Red had to raise a brow. “And I can shit butterflies.”

“Oh, can you? Does my bro and Blue know?”

“Pfft. asshole. ‘Sides, we all know Papyrus doesn’t drink. So don’t bother trying to hide that you’re not planning to keep that all to yourself.”

As far as Red knew; however, this liquor was his lover’s favourite. The short skeleton rolled his eye lights. “Ugh, whatever. Believe what you want.” Red was fine being the only one to know another side to his lover that was kept from their friends’ knowledge. And if that meant being labelled as the ‘perverted and corrupting demon out for Papyrus’ innocence’, then so be it.

“Anyway, I gotta go now. Paps is gonna be home soon.”

“All right. Sorry for holding you up.” Stretch winked. “Enjoy your anniversary date.”

And Red rolled his eyes one more time before making a quick purchase and teleporting away when he left the store.

* * *

Upon porting home, Red was suddenly pulled into his lover’s embrace and was peppered with kisses all over his face. The other’s pelvis grinding into him as if they hadn’t seen each other for so long and needed to release being so pent up.

Which was ridiculous because they lived together and saw each other every day.

“You in heat, babe?”

“Nope.” Papyrus smiled. “Just missed you.” He leaned forward to initiate a deep kiss that Red was more than willing to comply with.

When they parted, the short skeleton couldn’t help laughing, confusing Papyrus. “And they say I’m the perverted one when you’re practically insatiable.“

Papyrus carefully took the paper bag Red held and set it down on the floor before wrapping his arms around his partner’s waist to carry him to their bed. “Nyeh, it’s all your fault.” He growled, but despite the sudden aggressive tone that he knew excited Red, Papyrus still gently laid his lover down on the soft mattress. He can be rough in a bit. “You were infuriating the first time we met. Absolutely rude, crude and inappropriate.”

Red grinned widely, unabashed of undressing himself to become bare for his lover. “You wanted to shut me up.” Now completely naked, he wrapped his arms around Papyrus and straddled him.

“Indeed.” One of Papyrus’ hands trailed down the spine until it made its presence known on the other’s femur, his thumb rubbing at the smooth bone. The other began to pull down his pants so that his cock could spring forth freely.

Eyes becoming half-lidded, Red conjured his pussy to slide against the hardened member. “With your cock,” he said breathlessly, the playful grin still present.

“… Yes, well,” Papyrus wasted no time aligning himself to Red’s entrance and slowly pulled the small body down onto him. “You’ve certainly proven that you’re very talented with your mouth.”

“I give the best head!” Red chirped.

And the tall skeleton chuckled before becoming breathless when he hilted himself inside of Red. Both softly gasped at the feeling. “Y-Your enthusiasm and pride to these things a-are certainly cute and amusing.”

“H-heh.” They began a slow pace. “You wanted to fuck me.” But it wouldn’t be long until they got rough. They were never one for slow anyway.

“Nyeh, you taunted me every chance you got.” Papyrus made a particularly hard thrust into Red, a sign that they were just about to get started, and the short skeleton tightened his grip on his partner’s shoulders; throwing his head back with and groaned in the process. “I wanted to see how you’d look  _wrecked_.”

“D-Did I meet your expectations?” Red chuckled, their mouths meeting for a short moment. 

“And more. You were absolutely beautiful, and you’re still so stunning.” Papyrus smiled gently at Red and felt his lover tighten, embarrassment evident on the other’s face. 

“Paps.”

The tall skeleton was over the moon in seeing this side of Red. This bashful and docile side that no one will ever know of. He was so lucky. “You were the one who kept challenging me. Teaching me in your own way. Making me into a better monster.”

“And a perverted  _one_ — _nngh._ ” Red couldn’t help moaning the last bit, having been trying to ignore the building sensation to keep up their conversation.

Papyrus chuckled. “That too.” He caressed Red’s cheek lovingly, though his hips continued to move wildly. “I-I want you to stay by my side.”

“A-Aren’t I, ngh, d-doing tha—”

And Papyrus stopped abruptly, giving himself a moment to compose himself before saying, “Forever.”

“… Oh my stars.” Red guffawed. “Did you just proposed to me in the  _middle_  of sex?!”

Papyrus grinned mischievously. “Fitting for monsters with insatiable lusts like ours, no?”

The short skeleton pulled his lover for a kiss. “It fucking does.” And kissed him again. “And it’s a fucking yes, you dork. I got us your favourite drink to boot.”

“Later.” Papyrus pushed his fiancée down, still inside the latter and canted his hips to elicit a moan.

“Pap—”

The tall skeleton nibbled at his partner’s clavicle, and his grip tightened at the small hips. “Let’s continue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this here.


	13. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Heartbreak
> 
> General Fluff

When Papyrus came home, he didn’t expect to come home to Red jumping on him crying.

It freaked Papyrus out. Quickly looking around in alert for any intruders or anything suspicious, as he carried his husband. “Red, what happened? Who made you cry?!”

“Y-You,” Red sniffled some more as tears came pouring again. He looked very pitiful and very adorable, which only incited Papyrus’ protectiveness.

“Me? What about me? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?!” Papyrus was at his wits; his worries skyrocketing to immense levels at this point.

“You friendzoned meeeee!!!”

“……” Papyrus felt tired all of a sudden.

“E-Even though we went on a date. Y-You said— _hic_ —You said you liked me— _platonicaaalllyy!!!”_

Papyrus looked over to the television, and saw that Red was indeed playing the game Sans and him were hired to act for. Then he directed his attention to that one bottle of alcoholic drink that was completely finished, lying on the floor as if it were innocent in the matter.

Papyrus’ brow twitched before he began consoling his ‘heartbroken’ lover. “I was acting Red. You know I love you. _Romantically!”_ He continued to carry Red, patting his back all the while. “And also, are we not already married?”

Red hiccupped and sniffled. “Mmm. M’special?”

“Of course! Only you will be loved romantically by me.” Papyrus poked Red’s nose, causing the latter to giggle.

Red smiled widely, nuzzling Papyrus’ neck. “Love you Paps. _Hic_. Love you soooooo much!”

“Nyehe, I love you too Red.” His husband was too cute for his own good … but Papyrus made a note to throw out the game. As much he was happy for the support, it was kind of embarrassing at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heard Undertale is out on ps4 & psvita


	14. Haters gonna Hate (hate hate hate~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Hatred
> 
> General Fluff

“Hey Paps. It’s okay, Pa—”

“No! Not it’s not Red!” Papyrus’ magic flared in his eye socket along with his anger. “How could they jus—”

“Hey, hey! Careful!” Red used his magic to catch the innocent potted plant that was carelessly flung due to the erratic energy swirling around Papyrus.

“You were always on time. And you were so happy when you got the job! And they _fired_ because _one_ mistake?!”

Red sighed and placed the plant on the table. He slowly walked to Papyrus, unafraid even with Papyrus’ magic going haywire. That’s because he knew that Papyrus would never hurt him. And such was the case when Papyrus’ magic slowly died down the closer Red got, until it became nothing when the short skeleton hugged him.

“B-But Red—”

“Shhh.”

“How are you calm?! They jus—”

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay, Paps. It’s okay.”

Red patted Papyrus’ back, the big skeleton reduced to sniffles, eventually calmed down.

“… Why are you comforting me … I should be the one comforting you.”

Red chuckled, but said nothing as he continued to comfort his lover.

Once Papyrus wiped away his tears, he pushed Red back a bit so that he can face him. “Y-You’re really okay?”

“Yup.” Red smiled to assure Papyrus. “And besides,” the short skeleton let out a few more laughs before continuing. “You weren’t the only one who got mad.”

Papyrus immediately got the hint, and couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “Ah, I see. I leave it to them then.” Sans and Fell was sure to cause chaos required.

“Mhmm. So why don’t we clean up first, then dinner?”

“… Yeah. Yeah okay.” Papyrus kissed Red on the forehead before huffing. “It’s really their loss to lose you.”

Red shrugged. “Well, you know, haters gonna hate.”


	15. Nyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: Papyrus just found a mermaid and is trying to nurse Red back to health.
> 
> General Fluff

“My goodness Red, hold still!”

Red growled and gnashed his teeth, wiggling his tail out of Papyrus grip and carelessly splashing the water around, soaking the other’s clothes thoroughly.

When the mermaid managed to free himself, Red immediately swam deep into the large tank Papyrus got for him.

The tall skeleton huffed in dismay, before diving in right after.

It was obvious that he couldn’t outswim Red, but he was never one to not try in the hopes that he actually managed to do so one hopefully hell-raising day.

When Red continued to be illusive and simply uncooperative, Papyrus had the urge to curse at how difficult the latter was being when he only wanted to re-apply the bandage on the other’s wounds. Though they weren’t as bloody as before, and no doubt they were healing nicely, the mermaid still needed them to be bandaged in case it got bacterial infection.  

The tall skeleton had no choice but to resurface and get out of the tank. He turned back and his brow twitched in annoyance in seeing the smug look on Red’s face. “Honestly Red, I am only trying to help.”

 _“Nyo!”_  To emphasize the sudden rebellion, Red splashed water on Papyrus with his tail, and the latter didn’t even bother to move away nor try to cover himself. He was already soaked to the bone.

Papyrus and Red had a moment of a staring contest, before the tall skeleton crouched down and let out a deep sigh. “All right. I shall concede,” Papyrus wanted to huff when he saw Red brighten up. “But only  _this_  time!”

Red nodded eagerly and slowly swam to Papyrus, who in turn had gone to get the bottle of mustard and promptly handed it over to the ecstatic mermaid.

Having earned his  _totally_  well-deserved prize, Red allowed Papyrus to carry him out of the tank and obediently stayed still as the latter re-applied his bandages.

Really now. Papyrus should never have entertained Red’s curiosity. Now the mermaid was hooked!

Once Papyrus was done, he began to pack up the medical kit.

“Pap!”

The aforementioned skeleton turned, “Ye—”

He was suddenly kissed on the mouth all too quick for him to react before Red pulled away with a bright smile. “Tenks!”

… An exasperated smile made its way to Papyrus’ face. “You’re welcome.”

Red was both troublesome and sweet. And Papyrus had never been so happy to have found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute and nice. :)


	16. “Got you on my radar”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Radar - Britney Spears
> 
> Rated T due to suggestive implications?

Papyrus stopped the urge to groan and face palm and sigh in exasperation all at once when he saw Red come over to his station with a cheeky grin, and the all-so-familiar cocky attitude he’d been seeing for the past week ever since they met their edgier alternates. He attempted to smile good-naturedly at the short skeleton and greeted him just like always. 

“Hello Re–” 

“Still putting up the act, sweetheart?” Red snickered as he raised a brow. “And here I thought I pushed your buttons enough. Guess I have to try harder?” 

Papyrus’ eye twitched, but he took a breath to calm himself. He can handle whatev–

Red teleported so that he sat on the wooden counter, legs spread to have Papyrus in between. It startled the tall skeleton, making shorter one smirk victoriously. “Can’t get rid of me that easily sweetie.” Red wrapped his legs around Papyrus and pulled him in close. 

Because of the sudden movement, the tall skeleton had to stabilized himself by placing both arms by Red’s sides; and now their faces were inches away from each other. 

“I want ya, and I’m gonna get ya. Besides,” Red looked at Papyrus with half-lidded eyes, taunting him– _challenging_ him. “You want me too~”

Papyrus growled lowly, “Damn you.” He leaned forward and crashed their mouths in a rough kiss. He’ll never admit that he loved the suggestive and vulgar advances the skeleton did for him, but he hated how Red had always known about it. 


	17. “And I found that I don’t really know me well”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> The Wrecked and the Worried - Natewantstobattle
> 
> Rated T-M for sexual implications

Papyrus didn’t sleep a wink. Another sleepless night that had him sighing. He never liked it when he was left alone with his thoughts. It made him feel as if his whole being was  _fake_ ; every smile, every laugh–as if his cheerfulness is all a facade. 

But it’s not … Well, he doesn’t think it is. He likes his friends. He loves his brother. And even now, he has a partner, who’s currently not with him. 

Papyrus groaned as he sat up, his hand rubbing his temple. He suddenly felt so heavy and tired. His toxic thoughts continuing to swirl in his mind; about lashing out, about …  _hurting something._  

The skeleton shook his head and took a deep breath. It had confused him from the very start, but he couldn’t stop it from coming back to the forefront whenever he was alone. It’s as if he  _wants_  it to happen.  _Easy there. No use drowning yourself in this special hell you created for yourself Papyrus._  

He really hated being left to his thoughts. 

A loud pop took him out of his reverie that he was secretly thankful for as he smiled tiredly at Red. 

“Welcome home.”

Red blinked. “You look like shit.” 

Papyrus chuckled and didn’t deny it. He opened his arms and the short skeleton moved in to return the gesture. 

“What’s wrong, can’t sleep?” Red rubbed Papyrus’ back. 

“I guess you could … say that.” 

“C’mon doll. Tell ol’ dr. Red here what’s wrong? I’ll even promise to kiss and not tell.” 

Papyrus snorted as Red moved back and  _did_  peck him on the mouth. “… You’ll think I’m crazy.” 

“I already think that when you started dating me.” 

Papyrus couldn’t help but laugh at that, feeling a little more at ease. He missed his lover’s presence. So much better than the silence. “Well, I think I’m losing my shit fighting with my thoughts.” Red’s brows were raised high. He looked really funny. “I have … these thoughts of …  _hurting_  people.”

It was Red’s turn to snort. “… You sure you’re not just a closet sadist and have sex toys you’re hiding from me?” 

“Red?!” 

“‘cuz I’ll totally be game for it. I’ll be real good and submissive to you.”

Papyrus groaned. “Re–” 

“And you can  _hurt_ me.” The tall skeleton froze, making the short one grin wider. “All night long if you want~ I’m not made of glass after all.”

Papyrus blinked before he burst out laughing. It just sounded so …  _perfect_. “Well, if you’re offering.” His hands moved underneath Red’s shirt to grip at the spine  _tight_ , causing the latter to gasp. “It’ll be rude to decline.” 


	18. “Walk-walk passion baby, work it I’m a free bitch baby”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Bad Romance - Lady Gaga
> 
> Rated T-M for Sexual Implications

Papyrus spat out his drink and coughed. His eyes would’ve bulged if they could. “W-What,” He wiped his mouth. “What are you  _wearing?!”_  

Red raised a brow, and smirked. “You like?” He had his ecto body summoned to fill out the racy clothes he wore. It was a black sheer lingerie dress that accentuated his  _great_  assets and left little to the imagination. Then he tapped his foot, black open-toed high heels with lace. “I feel really good in them too so it was quite the steal.” 

Papyrus gulped. “You’re  _not_ going out in  _that.”_  

Red’d grin widened. “Oh?” He  _strutted_  perfectly to Papyrus; hips swaying suggestively. 

And the tall skeleton wondered briefly if Red had worn heels often in the past with how at ease the other looked before the skeleton stood before him, a hand on a hip. 

“Watcha gonna do about it?” 

Papyrus’ eye twitched. His self-control was most definitely tested. And damn Red for making him feel this way; thinking of sinful things he’d never entertain otherwise. 

Red yelped when he was suddenly pushed against the wall, and he shamelessly moaned when Papyrus pushed his leg in between his; grinding against him. 

“I’ll just have to make sure you can’t even walk, let alone in heels.” 

Red chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck. “That’s quite a promise.” Red licked his mouth. “Think you can keep it?” 

Papyrus growled before he smiled darkly, making Red shudder with delight. “I’ll make you be the judge of that.” 


	19. “Like I don’t know what’s going on”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Make a Move - Icon for Hire 
> 
> Rated T

When Papyrus met his brother’s alternate self; rude, edgier, and a vulgar monster they deemed ‘Red’, he knew that he wouldn’t like him.

Nonetheless, he greeted them cheerfully with open arms. But he won’t forget the look Red gave him that made his smile almost falter; that made his soul shudder and made him break into a cold sweat. 

He had made sure to avoid Red as much as possible since, but alas, a day would come where it’d be just the two of them, home alone; their brothers still at work. 

The silence was tense and dense, and Papyrus found himself struggling to continue cooking dinne–

“You  _know.”_  

His heart stopped. 

“You know much more than you let on.” 

Papyrus didn’t turn around. He was  _afraid._  And he didn’t know if he could keep up his cheerful facade. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Red.” 

Silence greeted in response, and the tall skeleton uneasily stirred the pot of pasta. 

Then, he heard Red chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’ll play along.” Papyrus turned around then, and saw the smug grin the other wore, at ease on the couch. “I’ll  _act_ too. Like I don’t know what’s going on.” Red winked at him. “It’ll be our dirty little secret.” 

And for the life of him, Papyrus didn’t know if he was to be relieved or–

_Snap_

The wooden spoon broke. He didn’t even realized that he had been gripping it too hard. 

Red whistled. “That worried I’ll spill the beans? I’m  _hurt_ that you don’t believe in me.” His grin told otherwise, not to mention that it was delivered mockingly, serving to rile Papyrus up. 

The short skeleton watched the other’s form tremble; restraining himself.  _Stars, this was just too fun._ “You know,” he started as if he was simply discussing the weather. “You could try to keep me quiet if you can’t trust me. Maybe even,” he raised a brow suggestively. “Keep me on a leash?”

Papyrus shivered. Fists clenched tightly at his sides now. “ _Don’t_ tempt me.”

Red smiled widely. _“Woof.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof.


	20. "I'm pregnant."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: miscarriage implication

He must be hearing things. Surely this was just another prank, yes?

But the seriousness the latter wore, the shaking body, as if the deliverer of the news didn’t want to believe it themselves, his soul jolted in terror.

“P-Papyrus.” At the croaky voice of his partner saying his name, Papyrus felt numb. He couldn’t bring himself to move all of a sudden. His hands felt clammy against the rubbery material of his gloves, as cold sweat beaded at his nape.

His mate was the one that moved to him instead, eye sockets already brimming with tears—of hesitance and absolute  _fear_.

“Paps.”

The tall skeleton shook his head. No. Don’t say it. Don’t say that name and follow it up with the two words he didn’t want to be true.

Red swallowed loudly, looking up at his lover as he stood in front of him now. He opened his mouth, only to close it when he saw how much attention Papyrus paid to it, how stiff and  _scared_ he was of it. But he needed to say it; he needed it for  _himself_.

_“I’m pregnant.”_

The finality of his words weighed heavily on Papyrus’ soul.

They didn’t prepare enough for this. They weren’t  _ready_ for this.

And it felt like both of them were being thrusted and forced to complete an arduous and impossible task.

Papyrus, now with tears streaming down his face, matched Red’s as he, ever so slowly, took Red’s hand to his own. He swallowed. “Are you sure?” It came out as a soft whisper. As if he didn’t want Red to hear so he couldn’t be answered.

His small wish wasn’t granted.

“I am.”

And Papyrus bent down to embrace Red, holding him tight—holding back the urge to just  _crush_ his mate.

They weren’t ready for the responsibility. But Red tried. “We’ll be fine, Paps.”

Papyrus only held him tighter, not saying a word. And Red held back a gasp of pain as he clutched onto his lover’s back, and closed his eyes.

They weren’t ready for this child.

… Not after he had miscarried all the other times.


End file.
